Shape of My Heart
by CosmicHorse
Summary: Before Wendy… Before the entire tale of Peter Pan, Captain James Hook was in love. This is her story: how she came to know the horrid Hook, how she played a pivotal role in the rivalry between Peter and Hook and how she would change Hook in the end. Hook OC 2003
1. Encounter

Shape of My Heart

Start: 4/14/2011 Finish: 4/15/2011

Summary: Before Wendy… Before the entire tale of _Peter Pan_, Captain James Hook was in love. This is her story: how she came to know the horrid Hook, how she played a pivotal role in the rivalry between Peter and Hook and how she would change Hook in the end.

[**Author's Note**: This is a Capt. Hook romance story with one of my OCs based on the Jason Isaacs portrayal of the famous pirate in the 2003 live action film. Most of the story takes place before Wendy came to Neverland, a little bit in and some after the epic crocodile scene. Remember: Don't hate, don't like, don't read.]

Chapter 1 ~ Encounter

Somehow, the infamous Captain James Hook had gotten hold of some fairy dust and had traveled to the real world. He didn't know what he was doing as he pulled his ship, The Jolly Rodger, alongside a small, towering town house. It was in the highest room that he saw her. Her hair was pale blonde that was rather long, touching the low of the small of her back. She was built like a dancer. From what he could see, she was dressed in a long, bland brown shift with a stained grey apron and her hair was bandanaed back out of her face in a plain light green bandana. The room was dark with a lone stub of a candle flickered on a small desk, but he saw a cat move it's way to the woman. Hook was gone. He quietly summoned Smee and asked in a hushed voice, "Smee, what is that?"

The bearded man looked at the young woman and said, "I believe that is a lady Capt… and a cat."

"A lady… a beautiful lady." Hook said, and suddenly he was flying.

"Captain!" Smee exclaimed as Hook twirled and spun on his new found happy thoughts.

He flew to her window and rapt the glass with his hook. She spun around, a small dagger in hand. That was when he saw the flash of courage in her relatively tired green eyes.

Cassandra "Andy" Shane work her tail off in the Radnor Boarding House for Proper Young Girls since her parents past years ago. The headmistress, Miss Radnor, had taken her in as a serving girl and she had been a practical slave for at least 10 years. In the headmistress' eyes, Andy was a mindless servant, not capable of understanding adult things, thus making Andy an adult child. She worked silently, tirelessly, head down to clean up the boarding house. The only time that she was truly herself was when she was alone with no one around than her smoke grey cat with black and tan calico spots, Sue.

After a hard and strenuous work day, Andy returned to her room above the boarding house. She could hardly walk up the numerous stairs she was so exhausted. When she got to her room, she struck a scarce match and lit her hand-me-down candle. It would only be light for a moment before she would pass out to bed. Her cat came and rubbed up against her leg. Sue fended for herself out on the streets during the day and crashed with Andy at night. A human shaped shadow blotted out the faint moonlight. Then she heard a soft rap on her window. Panic ceased Andy as she whirled around, pulling her knife and saw a man at her window.

The man was rather tall and dressed in dark royal blue and gold pirate garb. His long locks of dark brown hair were becomingly arranged. On his side was a gold hilted sword and his right hand was a shinning iron hook. She furrowed her eyebrows at the man. His sharp features softened as she slowly moved to the window. That's when she noticed his forget-me-not ice blue eyes. They sucked her in and captured her heart without even trying. She hesitantly opened her window and the gust blew out her candle. "Who are you?" she questioned as the man stepped into her room.

In a sweeping bow, he said in a majestic voice, "Captain James Hook at your service."

Hook couldn't believe it. The woman hadn't tried to kill her. She had gentle features and a kind eye. "What is your name milady?" Hook asked her, politeness practically oozing out of him. '_What is happening to me?_' he thought to himself.

"Cassandra Shane." She said, "Call me Andy."

"I prefer Cassandra to Andy." Hook noted gently taking the woman's hand in his left and gently kissed it.

"So… who are you Capt Hook?" Andy asked.

"I am captain of the pirate ship The Jolly Rodger of Neverland. And who are you Miss Cassandra?" Hook replied.

"Just a serving girl with no ambitions." Cassandra said moving past Hook to her bed.

She slumped down to worn mattress. Hook moved to the woman and said in a deeply seductive voice. "Do you want to run away Cassandra? Far, far away where you never have to worry about adult things ever again?"

Andy asked, "Can I bring Sue with me?" and snatched up the fluffy tailed cat.

"What is a pirate ship without a pirate cat? Of course Sue can come." He said, moving to the window.

"Let me pack some things then I'll be right there." Andy said, grabbing a small sack and stuffing some clothes into it. She also grabbed her candle, matches, hair brush, sewing kit, her fairy tale book and the only thing she had left of her parents: a very old picture that was freshly taken after she had been born. Throwing the pact across her worn back, she snatched up her cat and went to Hook. He gently wrapped his hooked arm around her small waist and whispered in her ear, "Hold on tightly."

Filled with happy thoughts, he lifted them all off the ground and floated down to his ship. She clutched tightly to Sue and to Hook. Hook almost missed the deck because he was so elated from her presence. They landed delicately on the deck of the floating ship. Shouting over his shoulder, Hook said, "Smee! Take us home!"


	2. Neverland Ahoy!

Chapter 2 ~ Neverland Ahoy!

Hook took Andy to his private quarters, away from the prying eyes of his crew. He showed her where she could stay, but before he could say good night, she was asleep. Her cat curled up on the bed near her feet and watched him for a moment before snuggling into sleep. He watched her for a moment before forcing himself out of the room. He staggered to his desk where Smee was standing. He practically collapsed in the chair and thought aloud, "Could it even be possible? Fathomable that maybe this might be my chance… maybe I won't be alone any more… maybe…"

"If you play your cards right Capt, only if you play your cards right." Smee suggested before helping the Captain out of his shoulder harness.

Andy awoke to the clamorous sound of piano playing. She got off the bed and stumbled out of the room, Sue at her heels. She came out, eyes squinting and saw Hook playing the piano and singing a pirate tune. He stopped when he saw her. Even un-brushed and wearing that disgusting shapeless shift, Hook was enamored with her. He had dressed in his red outfit and shinned his hook to make it shine like silver. Crossing to her, he gently kissed her hand. Andy blinked a few times, trying to clean the sleep out of her eyes. "Miss Cassandra, would thou care to join me in breaking the fast of the night?" Hook asked Andy as he offered her his arm.

"Alright." Andy said, taking his arm.

He led her to his table where a simple breakfast was laid out in front of her. She ate heartily. They had some light small talk before Andy asked to be excused to get dressed. Hook rose as she did and waited for her to out of the room before sitting back down. A few moments later, Andy returned. Her drab brown shift had been replaced by a faded blue dress that was still unflattering in shape but much happier than before. She had also brushed her hair back under the bandana. She looked better and more awake. Hook stared at her for a moment before blurting out, "Do you tell stories?"

Andy paused for a moment, furrowed her eyebrows, before responding with, "Yes I do. I even brought a fairy tale book."

"Splendid! Then you are the official ship Storyteller! Active immediately." Hook said, whisking her off to the main deck. He then addressed the men with, "Men, this is Cassandra, called Andy, and she will be our Storyteller."

The motley crew of pirates threw up a cheer before plopping down to the ground, waiting for a story. Andy stepped forward to the steps and sat down. "Once upon a time…" Andy began.

"…and they all lived happily ever after. The end." Andy concluded her story of Rapunzel.

The pirates were teary eyed and applauded loudly, cheered drunkenly and demanded another. "Now, men; one story per day or we might tire of our new guest. Get back to work!" Hook shouted, helping Andy rise off the stairs.

She heard a ripping sound and her blue dress ripped. She quickly excused herself to her quarters. Hook didn't see her the entire day. When he saw Andy again, she had transformed the vague blue dress. It now had a square top and after fitting to her thin waist, it flared out, giving her the appearance of floating on air. Her hair was no longer covered by the bandana, but hung freely about her face. Hook was floored yet again. The dress not only contrasted her eyes but also brought out the faint tan of her skin. He had to stop himself from staring and drooling at her beauty.

Hook and Andy developed a bond in the next few weeks. He taught her sword fighting, the workings of the ship and life on Neverland. She in turn stitched up the pirates clothing, told them stories and was a good friend. Andy realized a few days ago that she might be in love with Hook while Hook realized that he was in love with Andy at first sight. It wasn't until Andy went onto Neverland main land where she was captured by the infamous Peter pan and his Lost Boys. She fought hard but they overpowered her. It wasn't until Hook woke up did anyone realize that she was missing. "PAAAANNNNNNNN!" he shouted, his voice echoing all throughout the land.

Peter whipped around when the sound reached the area where they were holding Andy. "Oooo, you're going to get it now!" Andy said.

Thus began the cycle of Peter capturing Andy, Hook hunting for her, an epic battle between Hook and Peter and Hook retaking Andy. And Andy settled into the role of damsel in distress when needed and a fighter when needed also. Andy and Hook realized that they had a mutual affection for each other. It took a while for the both of them to admit their growing love. One time, just as Andy was finishing the story of Cinderella. "And they all lived happily ever after." Andy concluded.

The crew cheered before setting back to work. Hook came near Andy and she asked him, "Do you ever dream of a happily ever after?"

"Every night." Hook replied, very solemn.

"Same…" Andy said, stopping for a moment before she continued with, "…maybe we could have a happily ever after… together…"

"I like that idea." Hook said with a sexy smile on his face


	3. An Accident

Chapter 3 ~ An Accident

After a few years of being the "toy" between Hook and Peter Pan, Andy stopped being an animated captive for Pan while being a _very_ happy rescued for Hook. One particular time that she had been rescued, Hook caught Andy looking at the sea from his window. "What is wrong Cassandra?" he asked her, going to her.

Andy sighed and said, "I'm so tired James."

Hook put his hand on her shoulder and Andy turned into his arms. "What am I to you James?"

Hook held her for a moment before tipping her chin with his hook to get her to look at him. He paused for a moment before giving Andy her first kiss. He was slow at first but Andy turned up the heat. His hand went to her neck and brushed her pale blonde hair behind her back and cupped her face. Andy laced her hands behind his neck and leaned into his strong body. Hook picked Andy up and set her on his desk all the while kissing her passionately. She leaned away, making Hook chase her. Catching the pirate captain off guard, Andy suddenly rushed him, sending him into the chair. Their lips broke apart and they panted for air. Hook's eyes burned with a lusty passion. Andy blushed fiercely as Hook stood back up and went to her. He grabbed her chin a little roughly and attacked her lips once again. Hook was rounding first and making his way to second base when Smee came busting in. "Captain! Pan is attacking… uhh…" Smee said, fading into an awkward silence at the sight of Hook and Andy making out on his desk.

Hook ripped away from Andy and stormed at Smee, roaring in a fury at being disturbed. "WHAT IS IT SMEE?"

"Pan! He's bombarding the ship!" Smee exclaimed before rushing out into the fray that had developed on the deck.

Hook looked back at Andy who was gearing up with her sword and pistols. She also had his sword and walked seductively over to him before fastening him up. He moaned as she kissed him with a little bit of tongue and groaned as she pulled away and said, "See me here after this is all over." And brushed her body against him as she headed out into the fray.

He shook his head before heading out after her. As he came out of his room he saw Andy pairing off with one of the Lost Boys. They slashed and clashed at each other, but Andy was losing ground. Hook started to make his was over to her when Pan cut him off and engaged him in a sword fight. He became completely engorged with the fight that he barely saw Andy at the rail. Then a loud ticking came from the sea and Hook saw Andy being pushed over the edge and into the sea. "CASSANDRA!" He yelled in anguish as he sprinted to the rail.

But when he got there, all he saw was a fury of water and the ticking subsided. All the things on the deck stopped as Hook slumped to the deck. He sat on the deck and chocked out, "She's gone…"

Peter came over to the man and said, "Hook… it was an accident…"

"Get out… GET OUT _**NOW**_!" Hook shouted and launched himself at the boy who promptly flew away.

"She's gone… gone…" Hook said as he stumbled back to his quarters.

Smee came up a little later and gently knocked on the door. "Capt?" he asked.

He heard a faint, sad noise of Hook saying quietly, "Gone…gone…alone…alone…"


	4. Return to Sender

Chapter 4 ~ Return To Sender

From that day on, Hook absolutely hated Peter Pan and his mere existence. The animosity only grew when Peter brought a girl to Neverland. How could Pan be happy when he was all alone? He had a very hard time moving on since Andy's accident. He had locked her room up and refused to let even himself in there. For some reason, Sue had jumped ship a few weeks after Andy… Hook hadn't seen the cat since.

Hook had captured Wendy and the lost boys and had found out how to fly. Happy thoughts and fairy dust. He had the fairy dust but happy thoughts compelled him to remember Andy and all the joy that she brought him. It was painful, but he steadily lifted off the ground. He fought Pan but the unhappy thoughts and the chanting of all on the ship sent him into the stomach of the crocodile. Old…alone…done for…

Cassandra bolted up bed. She was back in the real world; back in her dingy room; back to being alone. She almost burst into tears at the thought of Hook…alone with no happily ever after. '_Don't cry, my child_.' A majestic voice said from the window.

Andy looked up and saw Sue sitting on the windowsill. Her cat was seated and swishing her fluffy tail. The elegant cat got up and moved her way over to Andy while changing into a beautiful, shining woman. She looked like a living star. '_Don't cry Cassandra. This wasn't supposed to have gone this far… You weren't supposed to fall in love with him_.' The star woman said.

"Who are you?" Andy asked sitting up on her bed.

'_That's not important for you to know. But now it seems like I need to erase your memories of Hook_.' The star woman said moving closer to Andy.

"NO! You can't ever make me forget him. EVER!" Andy shouted, snapping up away from the star woman.

'_Yes I can_.' The star woman corrected Andy. Before she got any closer, another, more authorative voice said, 'Stop my child!'

The first star woman stopped dead and dropped to her knees. A star goddess appeared in the room and spoke gently to Andy, '_My dearest child, I do believe that you have fallen into the rare True Love… something that not even stars can prevent from happening…_'

"Alright, so can you take me to Hook?" Andy asked, still hesitant of these star people.

'_I'm afraid not Cassandra… Hook is gone_.' The star goddess said, hanging her celestial head in despair.

"I-I don't believe you!" Andy said with anger slight in her voice.

'_Believe it child—_'the star goddess began but Andy cut her off.

"NO! I'm going back to Neverland to be with Hook, even if he is in the belly of a crocodile." Andy said, getting in the star goddess' face.

'_How did you know the crocodile had gotten him?_' the star woman asked.

"Lovers intuition." Andy declared.

The two star people looked at one another before the star goddess said, '_Take her back. That is where she now belongs._'

The star woman nodded and moved to Andy. She smiled sweetly and held out her hand to Andy. Andy took the star woman's hand and was launched back to Neverland.


	5. In The Crocodile

Chapter 5 ~ In The Crocodile

Andy awoke on the deck of the Jolly Rodger. She sat up, her head spinning slightly. Andy looked around and saw Peter Pan at the helm. "Andy? I thought you were dead!" Peter said, flying over to Andy.

"Peter, where is the crocodile? I need to know now." Andy said, standing up.

"I think that he went back to the lagoon." Peter said thumbing over his shoulder.

"Thanks Pan." Andy said, taking to the air.

Andy was flying. Tinkerbelle had sprinkled some fairy dust on Andy and the young woman was filled with happy memories of Hook. She flew over to the lagoon and marched over to the crocodile and shouted, "Give me back Captain James Hook!"

The crocodile almost ate her before she pulled her sword and sent it into the nostril of the crocodile. It screamed in agony. Andy grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out of the crocodile's nose. "Now, give me Hook, or it's the other nostril next."

Hook was in the belly of the crocodile. It smelled like…the inside of a crocodile belly…for lack of a better description. He was waiting for death to take him to Andy. Andy…

Suddenly the crocodile roared and he saw the barest flash of…..Cassandra… 'No! It's impossible!' he thought until the crocodile began to gag. And Hook came sliming out on a partially digested bulbous. "Bleach!" Andy said, "That's just nasty."

"Cassandra, is that you?" Hook asked, struggling to stand up from the slime.

"Yes…but more running, less reminiscing!" Andy said, grabbing his arm and leaping into the air as the crocodile snapped his jaws in thin air in a failed attempt to re-eat them both.

"You can fly!" Hook exclaimed as they soared high above Neverland on the clear, starry night.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Andy said as they descended onto the Jolly Rodger.

"Um, what exactly are you doooinnnngggg—" Hook said as Andy dropped him into the sea.

"Sorry James, but you stank." Andy laughed as she swooped back down and picked Hook back up and they landed on the deck of the Jolly Rodger. Hook landed first and as Andy landed, Hook grabbed her and kissed her. Peter saw the two of them making out and decided to let the old man have peace for once. Hook pulled back and whispered in Andy's ear before nibbling on it, "Shall we continue where we left off my dear?"

Andy gently pushed Hook back, "I do like you dripping wet…" Andy said before slowly walking away and into his chambers. She paused at the door, put her hand on the frame and smiled at him over her shoulder. Hook moaned and went after her, slamming the door in his wake.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue ~ Gift of the Stars

Captain James Hook shouted out orders, "Make ready to sail!"

"AYE!" The pirate grew responded before scurrying to their positions.

Hook gazed at the distant horizon. Then he felt a pair of soft hands begin to massage his tense shoulders. "Oh, darling, you're so tense. Let me ease you up." Mrs. Cassandra Hook said behind Hook's back before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Sweet, I'm working…"Hook said, taking one of her hands to his lips.

Andy leaned to his ear and gave it a small lick, "Break time."

"Mr. Smee! You have the helm!" Hook shouted before scooping Andy up and carrying her to bed in a bridal style.

Night settled fast and Hook drifted off into sleep. Andy was still awake when something compelled her to go out on deck. She gave Hook a light kiss before sneaking out onto the deck. The stars twinkled down at her while the full moon cast happy moonbeams all around Andy. Just then, the brightest star came flittering down and turned into the star goddess. '_My child, you have found happiness in the darkest of people._'

"I try." Andy said giving a slight curtsey to the goddess.

'_I believe that tonight is your birthday. Is that so?_' the goddess asked giving Andy a small nod.

"Yes." Andy said, fingering the small ruby necklace that Hook had given to her before her gave her another wild night.

'_Then I have a gift for you._' The goddess said, passing her arm over Andy, silver fairy dust floating about.

They stood silent for a moment before Andy glanced around and said, "I don't mean to be rude milady, but what did you give me?"

The goddess just smiled and whispered before she floated back into the night sky, '_You will know soon enough, procreator._'

Andy looked at the dust trail and suddenly it dawned on her what the stars had given her. Andy then heard soft footsteps behind her. She turned and saw James Hook, shirtless in the bright moonlight. He smiled and continued his advance. "What are you doing out of my bed?" he asked, taking Andy by the waist and stroking her hair back with his hook.

Andy thought of telling him but replied with, "Just talking with the stars."

"Oh and what did they say?" Hook asked, pulling his wife close to him.

Andy rested her head on his bare chest and said, "Happy news."

Hook pulled back for a moment with a quizzical look on his face. Andy looked up at her husband and cupped his chin, smiled and kissed him. "I'll tell you later." Andy said before grabbing his hook with her hand and pulling him to the quarters.


End file.
